Falling of the Cherry Blossoms
by crystalviolin111
Summary: Your family is poor, so your mom has to move to a new job, meaning you have to move to a new school called Gakuen High. Unfortunately a group of girls you absolutely hate moved to there too. And when a relationship with a certain Japanese student blooms, a certain group can't help but get jealous. Will your relationship survive? Or will a train of rumors destroy it all?JapanXreader
1. A New Start

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia**

**This fanfic is dedicated to my good friend diversekitty. She hasn't made any fanfictions yet but believe me the drafts are great.**

**This is a reader x japan fanfic. Enjoy.**

I didn't want to move to a new school. I begged and pleaded with my mother every day, but she just shook her head. On the last day before we moved I made one last attempt, but again she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, (name), but we have to move if I want to get that job, and getting this job will mean finally having enough money to put food on the table. The trip's already been paid for by the company, so all we have to do is pack."

I sighed in frustration. Our family was always poor, and things hadn't been anybetter when my father left my mother and I. I knew I was being a brat, seeing as my mother was doing her best to provide for us, but I just didn't want to move. Moving would mean leaving behind all of the friends I made. Especially Alfred. Alfred and I had only known eachother since he moved from Gakuen High School, but we've been close friends ever since. I especially didn't want to leave _him_ behind.

I stood up from the spindly little chair I was sitting on. "Fine," I growled, "I guess that's that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to pack my things then."

"(name)..." my mother began, but I just stormed across the hall and into my room. It was a one story house, of course.

I shut the door behind me and flopped on to my small, torn up bed. Some of the springs were beginning to poke out. I stared miserably at the wall. I felt terrible about having to leave all my friends behind, but I mostly felt ashamed that I snapped at my mother like that. She was only doing what she thought was best for us.

I looked down at the alarm clock that was sitting on the floor, waiting for the day to end. I didn't mean to, but eventually I dozed off. When I woke up, it was already after midnight. I cursed myself. I was supposed to pack up my things. When I got up, though, I saw that my things were already packed up. My mother must've came in at some time and packed for me, which made me feel even more ashamed for yelling at her like that. Exhaustion flooded over me, and I fell back asleep.

The next day we hurried down to the train station.

"Hurry, (name), or we'll miss it!"

We almost boarded the train when I voice stopped us.

"Hey,(name), wait up!"

It was Alfred. He caught up with us. For someone who eats burgers everyday he sure can run fast.

"I want to give you something before you leave." He said. "Hold out your hand."

He placed something heavy in my hand. Inside was a miniature stone statue of a U.S soldier holding the American flag. I smiled

"Thanks" I said, giving him a hug. He had blond hair with a cowlick sticking out, and glasses covered his blue eyes. His leather flight jacket had the American flag stitched to it.

"We'll see eachother again." I promised. "I'll call you as soon as I get there."

Alfred grinned. "Sounds Great."

Behind us the train whistle blew. "I'm afraid we're going to have to cut our goodbyes short. The train's about to leave. Let's go, dear." My mother urged.

On the train, I looked out the window and Alfred was still standing there. The train let out another whistle and began to move. Alfred grinned and waved goodbye. I smiled and waved back. The train was gaining speed, and soon the train station and Alfred were behind us.

Now when people hear about a boy and a girl being close friends, they expect them to soon be a couple, but even then I knew that the only thing Alfred and I were meant to be were best friends, nothing more.

The train was suprisingly roomy. I guess not many people travel by train these days.

I slumped into a seat and looked out the window. I seriously considered breaking the window, jumping out of the train, and running back home.

The train ride was extremely boring. Being poor, you can't exactly buy the newest Apple product or cell phone to text your friends on how bored you are. Heck we can't even buy that many books to read.

I like reading(hey, don't look at me like that! If you didn't have computers or cellphones, you would like to read too!)

I would always go to the library after school. All of my friends would tease me about being a nerd, but I just laughed along with them.

Half an hour later I couldn't stand it. I got up and decided to take a stroll through the train. I was too busy thinking to look where I was going and I crashed into someone in front of me.

The papers that were in his arms flew everywhere. I cringed. How could I have been so clumsy?

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stuttered as I bent down to collect the fallen papers. He didn't reply, but he bent down and began picking up papers too. I got to properly see his face.

He looked about my age with chocolatey black hair and large brown eyes. He had a calm expression on his face and didn't seem mad at all that I bumped into him.

"No need to apologize, ojosan(means ma'am in Japanese), I shouldn't have been walking so slowly. It was my fault."

I stared. was the one who wasn't looking, and _he_ was the one apologizing? I don't think I met anyone this nice! Sure, Alfred was a good kid, but he was sorta...uncontrollable. This was different, this dude was like an Asian Englishman.

"No, honestly it was my fault," I said. "I'm really sorry, umm... What was your name?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself! My name is Honda Kiku! What's your name?"

"My name is (first name and last). I'm really sorry that I bumped into you Honda." You inwardly slapped yourself. "No! That's not what I meant! I mean, it was reall nice meeting you, I mean, I mean that I'm sorry I made you drop your papers a-and..." I trailed off. Great, I thought, nice going, (name), way to go goofing up in front of someone you just met.

Honda said nothing, but he smiled. It was a small, sweet smile. It made me blush. I realized I was still holding the stack of papers I collected and gave it back to him.

"Thank you, (name)-san, I appreciate it. Perhaps we will meet eachother again."

"Um, great! Would be really nice! Well,umm, bye, I guess."

He nodded."Goodbye, (name)-san."

He turned and walked away, leaving me in the empty train corridor.


	2. A Boarding School? Thanks, Mom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**As I've said, this fanfic was made for my good friend diversekitty.**

**Sorry about the minor spelling and grammar errors in the last chapter. Writing with an ipad is hard. But anyways, here's part 2! **

I walked back to my compartment, dazed. I replayed the conversation between me and Honda in my head.

_Perhaps we will meet eachother again_.

He _wanted_ to see me again. Nothing was wrong with that, of course, but this train made five stops and it wasn't likely that he would be getting off at the same stop as me. I slid back into my seat and stared out of the window. I left my friends behind, and I already miss them, too. I remember how (name of best friend) and (name of close friend) cried when I told I would have to leave. (Name of best friend) gave me a friendship bracelet. It was beautiful; a silver braid that had a photo of each of us attached to it in a heart shaped frame. (Name of close friend) said that Alfred had one too, but he didn't wear it because it was too "girly".

"We'll miss you." They both said. I hugged them both. "And I'll miss you guys too."

I snapped out of my thoughts when a hand gently shook my shoulder. "It's time to get off the train, dear." said my mother.

After being in a dark train compartment for two hours(I know, right? daydreaming really makes the time fly by), I assumed this was how vampires felt like in the sunlight. The sun seared down on my eyes and nearly blinded me. It's rays made my skin feel like it was burning. The crowds of people weren't helping, either. I was starting to feel claustrophobic.

We walked for a while until my mom came to a sudden stop outside the train station.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid we're going to have to part ways for now" she told me. "I have to meet up with the boss of the company at their building, but I asked a man from your new high school to drop you off at your new home.

I nodded, but I was a little surprised. She didn't tell me she would have to leave as soon as we got here. That's when I thought of something.

"Um, hey mom? You never told me the name of the new school I was going to," I said curiously.

My mom brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled at me. "Well that's easy dear. Your new school is a nice place called Gakuen High!"

My head reeled; the world seemed to spin around me. _The_ Gakuen High? Alfred told me all about it. It was supposed to be a boarding school for people that came from different cultures around the world. I was perfectly fine with a new school, but certainly not a _boarding_ school. That meant that as soon as I got to my new house, I would have to leave and live at the school for the whole school year.

Before I could argue, the sound of a car horn was heard, and my mom pushed me towards a black car with the Gakuen High Symbol painted on the side. "That's him, dear! I have to go now, (name), but don't worry. The driver's a really nice man! And he'll get you to your new home in a jiffy! Well, bye now!" And with that, my mother ran off and disappeared in a crowd of tourists.

I was alone again; this time with my luggage and a sea of people around me.

Before I left the train station I scanned the endless waves of people, hoping to see Honda among them, but I didn't see him, and my search was cut short by the sound of another blast from the car horn. I sighed, and halfheartedly walked towards the car.

**Kay, so that was chapter 2! Stay tuned for more!**


	3. A Tour of Gakuen High, Aru

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Hetalia**

**As I've said before, this fanfic is dedicated to my best friend diversekitty.**

I stared out the window of the car. I was still angry at my mom for not telling me about Gakuen High earlier. Whenever I thought of boarding school I thought of these big, gruff kids shipped off to a school to live in for the school year so that they didn't cause anymore trouble for their parents. I mean, sure, Alfred was a nice kid, but he wasn't exactly a bright and shining angel.

I was quiet for the whole trip except for the forced laughs I made whenever the driver told a joke. Finally we came to a stop.

"Well, here we are; your new home, ma'am." The driver announced.

On the outside it looked much larger than my old home. We finally got a house that actually had another floor level.

I waved goodbye to the driver and dragged my luggage inside the house and collapsed on the nearest sofa. All of the furniture was from my old home so there was quite a lot of empty space, but I enjoyed the roomy feeling.

I dug into my bag and pulled out _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee and began reading. It must have been an hour before my mom came home. I snapped the book shut glared at her.

"Mom... why didn't you tell me earlier that I'd be going to a _boarding_ school?"

My mom placed her bags on the floor and bit her lip. "(Name)... don't take it personally, but Gakuen High is possibly the best school around; boarding school or not."

"That's not fair! I only got to stay in this house for a day and I have to leave tomorrow!"

"(Name), think about it. This isn't just some run-of-the-mill boarding school we're talking about. Gakuen High is the most culturally diverse school ever made; people from all around the world attend there. You'll make new friends and get to know all sorts of different cultures! Think of this as a new oppurtunity to see new things!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, mom, I suppose I wont have to unpack my things since school starts tomorrow."

"Just one more thing, (name). You're required to wear a school uniform during school hours." My mom held up a red plaid skirt, a white blouse, and a blue sweater with the school's pin attached to it.

I groaned; I hated school uniforms. I snatched that darn thing away from my mother and stormed away into my new bedroom. I threw the uniform across the room and buried my face in my pillow.

The next day I ate a quick breakfast and said goodbye to my mother. I grabbed my things and headed out to the bus.

Not one of those yellow school buses you see driving around with a bunch of kids yelling out the window and making faces at you. It was _much_ larger and had the Gakuen High School symbol and colors painted on it.

I climbed on and took a seat next to a boy with brown hair. I couldn't see his face because he had it buried in a copy of _The Art Of War_ and didn't seem to know or care of my presence.

It was 6 A.M in the morning and on normal circumstances I would've been half-asleep, but it's sort of impossible if you had three cups of caffienated coffee for breakfast (We were out of decaf). So I tried to strike a conversation with my seatmate.

"So, um... that book your reading, it's Chinese, right?" I asked.

The boy closed the book and I got to properly see his face. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and he had the lightest color of brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Very, aru," he replied.

I nodded stupidly, trying to think of something else to say. "So um, you've been to Gakuen High before?"

"Yes, aru. I'm guessing you're new, though, for I've never seen you before, aru."

_What's with this guy and saying aru?_ I thought to myself. "Yeah, this is my first year here. I'm (first and last name). I'm from... um, this country." I finished lamely. It was true, there was nothing special about me. I wasn't from some exotic faraway country halfway across the globe. All I had to do was hitch a train ride and daydream for two hours.

The boy didn't seem to care, though, so that was a relief. "Ni hao, (name); my name is Yao Wang and I'm from China, aru."

"Interesting," I said. "So what's it like there?"

The rest of the bus ride was taken up by Yao Wang's long explanation on China's culture and history. Before I knew it I made my first friend at Gakuen High.

"Come on, (name), I'll show you around the school and introduce you to some of my friends, aru." said Yao Wang as we walked up the steps of the school.

A banner strung across the doors reading WELCOME BACK STUDENTS. Balloons and streamers were everywhere.

I stopped for a moment when I heard someone laugh. That laugh sounds... _familiar_, and not in a good way. It brought a bad feeling in my gut.

I looked around, trying to find where the laugh came from when Yao Wang tugged my sleeve.

"Come on, (name). I want you to meet some friends of mine," he urged.

I nodded and followed him through the crowd of chatting students who were happily exchanging stories of their summer.

I followed Yao Wang into the school as he showed me different parts of the school and explained what they were used for. He was going to show me the gardens outside when I froze. _There it is; that laugh again._ I thought. I looked around the hallways. I felt like it should be really obvious who was laughing and that I _knew_ that person, but I couldn't put my finger on it, and something told me I really didn't want to know who it was.

"Hey Yao? Did you here someone-" I looked in front of me and saw that Yao was already halfway across the hall. I ran to catch up to him when someone crashed into me from the side. I skittered sideways and hit the wall.

"Ow! Watch where your going, will you?" I muttered angrily as I rubbed the side of my head that crashed into the wall.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed a girl's voice. Someone took my hand and helped me up; I found myself face to face with a girl with brown, waistlength hair and green eyes.

"I'm really sorry!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, well, I should've been watching where I was going, too. Sorry. My name's (first and last name), what's yours?

"I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, but you can call me Elizabeth." Replied the girl. "Sorry, I was in a rush. You see, my boy-, my friend, Roderich, is having a piano recital for the first day of school and I'm sort of late." she explained.

"Oh, well, don't mind me then, I'll just be on my way and-" I was interrupted when the sound of running footsteps were heard.

"(name), aru! There you are! I thought you got lost!"

He stopped running and came to a sliding halt between me and Elizabeth.

"Oh, I see you've met Elizabeth, aru." He nodded towards Elizabeth, who smiled and waved.

"Well, let's go, (name); I want to show you the gardens, aru."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, (name)." Said Elizabeth before running down the hall.

As Yao and I walked down the hall I asked about the piano recital and Yao stopped in his tracks. His eyes became as big as saucers. "That's right! There's a piano recital today for the first day of school, aru! we better hurry, (name)! All students are required to be there or it's a detention, aru!"

We raced down the hallway and the sound of beautiful piano music became louder and louder. We stood panting in front of the auditorium. Luckily the doors weren't locked.

The auditorium was huge, and on the stage was a dude wearing glasses with brown hair and a curl sticking out of his hair playing the piano. I never heard anything like it. It was amazing to hear.

Yao and I quietly snuck into two conveniently empty chairs past some annoyed students.

"Sorry!"

"Pardon me, aru!"

Once the guy on stage finished playing everyone stood up and cheered. The man bowed and walked off the stage.

After that Yao told me he decided he was going to show me the gardens later. "I would like to introduce you to some clubs first, aru. The newspaper club is the closest club to the auditorium, so we'll go there first, aru."

My feet ached from walking so much, but I followed Yao without complaint and we stopped in front of one of the classrooms.

Yao knocked on the door. "Hello, aru? This is Yao Wang, aru. I brought someone who would like to take a look at the newspaper club, aru."

A bubbly voice answered through the door. "Ve, please, come in!"

Yao opened the door and saw three boys standing in a completely vacant classroom.

_That's quite a club you've got going on there,_ I thought. The chess club back at my old highschool only had seven members, but only three members in one club seemed kind of rediculous.

I amused myself with memories on how the chess club always finished last when a voice called out to me.

"Hello, (name)-san. It's very nice to see you again."

I turned and stared at the boy in front of me, astonished.

"Honda?"

**Hey! So this long chapter was to make up for the short chapter. So who IS this mysterious person that makes an ill- omened laugh? Next time on weather report 7!**


	4. An Old Tormentor!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Fanfic dedicated to my BF Christiana, yo!**

"Honda?"

Honda smiled at me. I stared, dumbfounded.

"Ah, so you already know eachother, aru!" observed Yao.

I nodded, still staring. "Yeah, we met on the train."

"So, this vas the girl you met on the train, I'm guessing?" Asked the blond-haired boy. He spoke with a thick German accent and his hair was slicked away from his blue eyes. His face was so serious it was kind of creepy.

"Ve, she is pretty!" Exclaimed the brown-haired boy with a curl sticking out of his hair. His eyes were closed and he had this big innocent smile on his face.

"Since you've already met Honda, I'll just introduce you to the other two, aru. He is Ludwig Beilschmidt from Germany." Yao pointed to the blond-haired boy. "And he is Feliciano Vargas from Italy." He pointed the brown-haired boy.

"Gutentag."

"Ciao!"

I shook both of their hands, then I looked at Honda again. "How come you guys only have three members?"

Honda shrugged. "We didn't have many members to begin with, (name)-san. It's just like this."

"Well... I'd like to join then!"

All four of them stared.

I felt my face get warm. "Well, why not? It's not like I have any other afterschool activities! Besides, it could be fun!"

"(Name), nobody said you couldn't, and if you want to, then ja, you can join." said Ludwig.

"Ve! The more the better!" Feliciano agreed.

Honda nodded. Was it just my imagination, or was he blushing? I couldn't put much thought to it though because Yao clapped his hands and cleared his throat.

"Well, (name), I think that's enough looking around at clubs for now! Come on, let's go to the gardens, aru."

"But I only got to-" I began, but Yao pulled me out the door.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, aru, but if you're going to join the newspaper club you'll have plenty of time to look at the other clubs anyways. They do a monthly review on each club, aru."

"So are you part of any clubs?"

"Of course I am, aru. I'm part of the Gourmet Food Club! I would ask you to join, but it's only for people who have a true appreciation of food, aru."

I didn't argue with that. My idea of good food was a PB and J sandwich, which probably wouldn't qualify as gourmet food.

Yao stopped walking and led me outside. "We're here, aru."

The gardens were beautiful. All sorts of flowers and trees were found. Sunflowers, violets, oak trees; roses, maple trees, even cherry blossom trees. I noticed that different plants were sorted into different areas of the garden, so it wasn't just a colored jumble of flowers and trees.

I stood there, taking in the sent of the flowers and closed my eyes, enjoying the serenity.

"BLOODY GIT!"

My eyes flew open, startled by the shout.

"Ah, that must be them, aru! Come, (name), let me introduce you to my friends, aru!" Yao pulled me along the dirt path of the gardens.

Standing in the center of the gardens were three... no, _four _people. One had blond hair and green eyes topped by large, bushy eyebrows. Another had platinum hair with purple eyes and unless my eyes were playing tricks on me was leaking purple aura. The third one had shoulderlength blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. The last one had dark blonde hair with a strange curl sticking out and glasses covering his blue eyes. He had a nervous smile on his face and I almost didn't notice him. For some reason he looked familiar, though. The bushy eyebrows kid and the long haired kid seemed to be arguing.

"Hey, aru! I'd like you to meet (name)! She's from, um, around here, aru! Yelled Yao as he dragged me across the clearing.

Immediately the two stopped arguing and looked up.

I stood there awkwardly. "Um, hi."

The long-haired kid flashed a smile and winked at me. "Ohonhonhon. Bonjour, madam. What is a flower of beauty such as yourself doing amongst the company of such a hooligan? No, you'd be much better in my presence, my beautiful lily." With that he placed his arm around me. I felt my face flush.

"Um, thank you?"

"Get your filthy arm off of her, you foul git." snapped the eyebrows kid. "That's no way to treat someone you just met."

"Ah, yes! I still haven't introduced myself! Forgive me; my name is Francis Bonnefoy from the wonderful country of France." said the long-haired boy as he pulled me in a closer embrace. My face must've been a tomato by then.

The guy with the bushy eyebrows glared at Francis, then turned his attention to me. "Nice to meet you, (name). I'm Arthur Kirkland from England.

The boy with platinum hair and purple eyes stepped forward. I just noticed that he was holding a sunflower in his hand._ If this guy is the type that likes flowers, maybe he isn't so bad_. I thought to myself. Still, something about him gave me the creeps. "Become one with mother Russia, da? I am Ivan Braginski."

I looked at the boy next to him, expecting him to introduce himself. Silence.

The boy must've noticed me staring at him, because he blinked in suprise and began to stutter. "Y-you n-noticed me?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Well, yeah; how can I not? Especially since you're the only one not introducing yourself."

The boy smiled in relief and spoke in a hushed voice. "My name is Matthew Williams. I'm from Canada."

Everyone seemed confused about who I was talking to, then looked at Matthew in suprise.

"Oh, so you were there all along! I didn't notice you Matthew!" Exclaimed Arthur.

Matthew sighed. "As I expected."

Everyone ignored him again and turned their attention back to me.

Francis and Arthur were studying me, then their eyes widened with shock.

"Madam, did you say your name was (name)?" asked Francis.

"Well technically Yao did, but yeah, why?"

"You're that girl that went to Alfred's transfer school, right? asked Arthur.

"Wait, you know Alfred?"

"Well, yeah. Um... how is he doing? Not that I really care! I'm just, curious..." trailed off Arthur.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's doing fine."

Arthur's face looked relieved, but he quickly turned it into a scowl. "Hmph, I wouldn't have been suprised if he wasn't. That bloody burger-eating git."

Francis turned towards Arthur. "Tsk! Such a rude mouth of yours! I would've expected you to show better manners in front of a lady."

Arthur shot Francis a menacing glare. "You're one to talk! Every time you lay eyes on a pretty-looking girl, you practically go run off in your perverted fantasies about her!"

"Ohonhonhon, so you admit she is pretty? You're not much different from me, then."

"Why you-" started Arthur as he tackled Francis to the ground. Dust flew up in clouds as the two fought. Ivan was watching with enjoyment, while Matthew stared with a confused look on his face.

I felt someone tug on my sleeve. "Um, (name)? I think that's enough for today, aru. Why don't we go back to our dorms and get some rest?" Asked Yao. He gave me a _let's get out of here before things get any crazier _look.

I looked at Arthur as he was attempting to strangle Francis. "Um, yeah, sure."

Yao pulled me through the winding pathways outside the school and we stopped in front of a large brick building. "This is as far as I'm allowed to go, aru. Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory just as girls aren't allowed in the boys' dormitory." explained Yao. "But don't worry, aru. I'll se you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded cheerfully. "Okay!"

Yao smiled at me. "I'll come early tomorrow and lead you to our first class, aru. It's amazing that are schedules are almost identical, aru!"

I waved in a dismissive manner. "No need, Yao. I'll find it on my own, but thanks for the offer."

Yao looked worried, but then relaxed and smiled at me. "Alright, aru. I'll see you tomorrow then, (name)."

"Bye!"

And with that, he walked back inside the school building.

I practically bounced up the stairs of the dorm and landed in front of my dorm room. I unlocked the door and and flopped onto the bed. I inhaled the sent of clean sheets, then sat up to look at my temporary home. A mini-fridge, a tv, my own personal bathroom, and a closet. There was a large, wooden desk next to the bed and the window above the bed had a wonderful view of the school courtyard. A lamp and alarm clock sat on the desk along with a case of pens and conviently sharpened pencils.

I was in such a good mood. I hummed to myself as I unpacked my things and smiled as I looked at my reflection in the mirror inside the bathroom. I looked like a younger, happier girl than what I used to look like. I could tell this was going to be a good year.

The next day I woke up at 7 a.m and rushed down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast with everyone else. I hastily grabbed my schoolbag and rushed out the door.

I plopped my schoolbag outside of the cafeteria along with everyone else's bags and slowed my pace as I went inside.

The food smelled great. No offense to the lunchladies at my old school, but this smelled _way_ better than the fish casserole meatloaf suprise they served at one point. That stuff was so nasty that anybody that ate it actually had to take a trip to the nurse's office.

I loaded my plate with a large serving of (breakfast food. I know some of you guys are vegetarians so I'll let you choose.) and got myself a glass of (vegetarians are probably reading this, so once again you get to choose).

I walked toward the tables, looking for a place to sit when something caught my foot. I tripped and fell face-first into a serving of (breakfast food). (breakfast food) and (drink) splattered everywhere, and when I say that I mean mostly on to me.

The chattering of Gakuen High students died down. Everyone was staring at me.

"Why hello there, (name). Welcome to Gakuen High, dear."

I whipped around to face my tormentor. My eyes widened in shock and hatred.

"You..."

**Well, that's all I have for now! Dun dun dun! It looks like you have some unexpected "friends" at Gakuen High!**


	5. Mean Girls

**Dedication to my friend, Christiana.**

(mean girl's name)! What's she doing here? Didn't she say she was moving to some snobby rich private school halfway across the continent? Then again (mean girl) was always making up lies like that to make herself look better.

A shrill giggle was heard behind (mean girl). _Oh no,_ I thought, _don't tell me..._

(mean girl 2)'s here too?! Great, just when I thought this was going to be an awesome school year, tweedledee and tweedledum's evil twins come and ruin it all.

They stood side by side, smirking at me and positively enjoying the fact that I was squirming in misery.

I considered pretending that I suddenly fainted so that (mean girl) and (mean girl 2) would lose interest and leave when I heard someone, no, _alot_ of people calling my name.

"(name), aru! Are you alright?"

"(name)-san! Are you injured?"

"Ve, (name)! Are you okay?"

"(Name)! Are you okay?"

"Hey (name), you're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"(name), are you injured anyvere?"

"Kesesese! Hey new girl, you're not dead, right?"

"(name) is fine, da?"

"Madamosielle (name)! Are you hurt?"

"Um, (name)? Are you okay?"

Yao, Honda, Feliciano, Elizabeth, Arthur, Ludwig, a boy with silver hair and red eyes I've never seen before, Ivan, Francis, and Matthew were rushing towards me. Most of them with concerned looks on their faces.

Yao and Honda grabbed me by my hands and pulled me back up. Arthur and Francis grabbed fistfuls of napkins and helped wipe most of the food mush off of my face and clothes. The others were glaring at (mean girl) and (mean girl 2).

(Mean girl) and (mean girl 2) got hold of the situation and immediately changed their faces to looks of shock and sympathy. "My goodness, (name), are you alright?" exclaimed (mean girl), her voice dripping with false concern. "Goodness, (name), it's great that you have such kind and caring friends to help you!" gigged (mean girl 2), looking at them as if they were dogs at a pet store and she was having trouble picking the one she wanted.

I narrowed my eyes at her. No way, was she seriously trying to _flirt_ with them? That's just disgusting.

I considered going up to her and giving her a good trash-talk right there when suddenly her eyes snapped to Honda. (Mean girl) must have noticed too because her gaze followed (mean girl 2)'s and her eyes turned to an expression of hunger when she saw Honda.

"Hai there, cutie! I'm (mean girl)! I must say, I find you quite dashing, what's your name, dear?" spoke (mean girl) in an accent so thick it sounded like she was struggling to speak with a swab of cotton in her mouth. She was obviously trying to sound foreign. It didn't work.

Honda turned a slight shade of pink, but spoke calmly in a dignified manner. "Honda Kiku, (mean girl)-san. From Japan.

(mean girl 2) giggled shrilly and was staring at him with strange goo-goo eyes, like someone was strangling her. "Oh you're just the most adorable and handsome thing! I just want to-"

"Honda, you'll have enough time for chit-chat later. We have to help out (name) for now." Cut off Arthur. "Elizabeth, you should probably take (name) to the bathroom and help wash off the mush we couldn't get off."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, on it."

"Ohonhonhon. I would most certainly like to come, too! May I?"

"It's a _girls'_ bathroom, Francis."

"Precisely why I want to go."

Arthur sighed and grumbled under his breath. "Bloody pervert."

I watched (Mean girl) and (mean girl 2) as they made attempts to flirt with Honda. For some reason that made my blood boil and my head spin in anger. I opened my mouth to tell them off when Elizabeth grabbed me by the arm and whisked me off to the bathroom.

"Those girls are jerks. Tripping people for amusement? So immature!" muttered Elizabeth as she tried to scrub off some of the food stains with wet towels until there were nothing more but faint stains.

I was only half paying attention, though. "Hey Elizabeth. Who was the boy with red eyes and silver hair?"

For some reason Elizabeth suddenly stiffened, but she relaxed so quickly I thought it must have been my imagination. "That's Gilbert. He's Ludwig's older brother and... a friend of mine." Elizabeth finished.

I wanted to ask her what was with the hesitant response, but she looked like she would rather not talk about it, so I kept my mouth shut.

Elizabeth brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled at me. "But enough about him. What about you and Honda?"

I felt my face turn warm. "What about him?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I saw the way you looked when those girls were flirting with him. You looked like you were going to kill them on the spot. Is there some relationship that I'm not aware of?"

Elizabeth caught the look on my face and her expression turned hesitant. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to pry..."

Even though I've only known Elizabeth for a short while, I felt as if I could trust her. Before I knew it my mouth was blabbing away. "I met Honda on the train. I accidentally ran into him and we just started talking. He was so polite, and his smile was just... I don't know, captivating. Then I met Yao and he showed me a few clubs and who would've thought I would've met Honda at the newspaper club. I think part of the reason I joined the newspaper club was because I wanted to be with him. Then I see (mean girl) and (mean girl 2) flirting with him and I just got _mad_. I think... I like him."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled and she clapped her hands together with glee. "That's wonderful, (name)! Honda's a great guy and I think you two would be great together! I'm not exactly an expert on this type of stuff, but let me give you some advice. Start gradually. Get to know him some more, then just build your way up from there. Just be yourself. You can really tell if a guy is right for you if you just be yourself. Once you think the time is right, spill the beans! Tell him how you feel about him! This might take some time though, like maybe a year or so. But trust me, it's worth it!" Elizabeth tugged on my arm and led me out the bathroom. She turned and winked at me. "Don't worry, (name). Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell a single soul."

I nodded and followed her down the winding halls, her advice bounced around in my head. _Just build your way up..._

**Well that escalated quickly! Looks like a few mean girls come and try to steal the show! Who's gonna win Honda's heart, and what's up with Elizabeth and this boy named Gilbert? Next time on weather report 7!**


End file.
